it's electric twist
by wanderers
Summary: After finding out something really important, yet shocking, about Quinn, Rachel makes it her mission to become closer with said girl. And it's not the first time it happens, that she does something because she has romantic ulterior motives. Faberry. Canon(ish) up until "All or Nothing".


It took Rachel a few seconds to make sense of that sentence. Surely she must have misheard it.

"What did you just say?" she asked, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"I said," Santana rolled her eyes, "That it would be almost as funny as Quinn and I sleeping together."

Oh, so she did hear that right. _Oh_.

Her first reaction, normally, would have been to ask how and when that happened, and why was she being informed just then, when Santana had been living with them for a while now. They were friends, Rachel confided in her when her pregnancy scare happened, and they spent countless of times talking all night and just being in each other's companies because it was better than being alone.

So how come Rachel didn't know about that?

Instead, she simply took a deep breath, placed her elbow over the kitchen counter and rested her head over her hand. "You know, Santana…," she started, trying to sound casual, "You never really told me that story…," Rachel looked away, trying not to sound too obvious.

"If that's your subtle way of asking me for details, all you had to do was ask." Even if Rachel wasn't looking at her roommate, she could already feel the smirk on her lips – which did nothing but to make her blush furiously and shake her head, already trying to come up with an excuse for wanting to know in the first place.

"I didn't know you were into girl on girl sex, though. That Brody what's his face really fucked you up. But hey, maybe now we can go to gay bars together."

"Santana!" Rachel covered her face in embarrassment with her both hands, wondering just why she thought she could even talk about this with Santana. But could anyone really blame her for being curious? She was just finding out that her two best friends slept together! Her lesbian best friend and roommate, and her very straight, and not to mention religious, Ivy League best friend. It wasn't her just being dramatic, it was actually a big deal. "I don't…details are obviously not necessary. I was just merely saying, that you've never told me about it, and we've been roommates for quite a while, that's all."

"We don't have to tell each other everything, Berry. We're not fucking thirteen anymore. But relax, it only happened once…well, actually, more than once but your prudish ears probably won't want to hear about it."

Rachel's jaw dropped visibly, and she could see her roommate already going to her room out of the corner of her eye. But Santana stopped in front of her bedroom door and turned around. "I thought she would have told you, you know? I guess she's more into that than I thought." And with that, Santana disappeared into her room.

It was too much information for one evening, Rachel decided. It wasn't like any of it was her business anyway. But, for some reason, Rachel couldn't help but be curious. Curious as to why both kept it kind of a secret, curious as to why it happened, and who initiated it, and why apparently it happened more than once.

But Rachel had always been quick at coming up with plans and schemes, so she already had an idea. She ran as fast as she could to her room and jumped on her bed, quickly turning on her laptop and going straight to her email inbox. Other than a few spam emails, it was empty. The last two emails that she sent to the blonde ex-cheerleader went unanswered. But…one more couldn't hurt, right?

Kicking off her shoes, Rachel sat criss-crossed, leaning in a little as she stared at the screen and contemplated what she was going to say.

_Subject: Friendly question._

_So hey, Quinn, I have just found out that you may or may not have some lesbian tendencies, and I guess I wanted to check if it was actually true. Santana accidentally mentioned something about the two of you having sexual relations, and I only wanted to say that while this is actually enormous and shocking news to me, I fully support that you're broadening your options when it comes to love. You know, I have two gay dads, so I like to consider myself an ally. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to contact me. You have all my info, and I might have some things that could help you._

No, she couldn't send that. It felt too abrasive and, to be quite honest, kind of offensive.

A 'pop' sound, though, completely distracted her. Speak of the devil… She had a facebook message from Quinn.

**7:15pm Hey :)**

7:15pm Good evening, Quinn. I was just thinking about you!

**7:17pm Oh?**

7:18pm Yes, there is something I wanted to ask you.

**7:19pm okay, shoot!**

No, she couldn't do that either. Maybe if she would have had a little more of time to reword that email, she would have been able to send it instead of stalling, trying to come up with an excuse for the second time that day.

**7:23pm you still there?**

Think, Rachel. Think!

**7:30pm I'm going out to get some food. Catch you up some other time!**

Well, there went her chance of actually coming up with some clever response.

Reluctantly, Rachel got up from her bed and grabbed her phone, scrolling through her contacts until she found 'Quinn'. She typed out a quick text message. _"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know if you were busy next weekend. I still have some unused train tickets this person gave me once so we would stay in touch __"_

Not two minutes after, her phone screen light up and received a text that read _"Sure, just let me know when you'll be here so I can come pick you up from the station! Xx"_

That was all it took for Rachel's mood to improve remarkably in the matter of a few minutes, but that meant that she had plenty of time to plan what she was going to say, and how she was going to approach the topic.

And maybe, just maybe, a little part of Rachel's curiosity came from the fact that she used to have the tiniest crush on Quinn Fabray. But…those feelings were completely gone, right?


End file.
